The Forest of Love
by kittymagic 92438
Summary: This story has spoilers so if you don't want spoilers I recommend you to not read this. MK and her family ( except for her mother ) is offered to stay in the forest being the size of the leafmen and creatures who live there. This story is about MK and Nod and how their romance blooms. Maybe I might add a bit of Queen TaraXRonin too. Reviews and follows are very much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

HEY EVERYONE! I HAD JUST RECENTLY WATCHED THE NEW MOVIE EPIC …..THIS WAS ONE OF THE MOST AWESOME MOVIES EVER! AND I JUST LOVED THE ENDING …SINCE THERE ARE NOT MUCH STORIES ABOUT THIS MOVIE YET I THINK IM GOING TO CREATE ONE … REMEMBER …..IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS OR IF YOU HAVENT SEEN THIS MOVIE YET, I RECOMMEND YOU DON'T READ THIS UNLESS YOU HAVE SEEN THE MOVIE ALREADY …..ANYWAYS I JUST LOVE PAIRING UP MK (MARY KATHRINE) AND NOD. WELL, ENJOY!

**I do not own epic **

Chapter 1

Mary Katherine had just recently left everyone to join back her father again but she still kept in touch with Nod and everyone else. Now about a year had passed. While MK was sitting on her porch she noticed that something was walking towards her. It was the new queen of the leafmen. "Hello Mary Katherine" She said. "Oh umm hello…." MK replied. "I need your help" The new queen said. "Uh sure" MK said as she bent down to see the queen. "Apparently everyone back in the forest wants you to come back especially a certain leafman" The queen said. "Umm but I can't exactly leave, what about my dad?" MK asked while blushing. "Oh we are asking you and your father to live with us" The queen said as MK's eyes widened. "What about my dog Ozzy?'' MK asked. "He can come too" The queen replied. MK thought for a bit. "I'm still not sure, because my mom won't know" MK said. "I have it arranged that you can live in the forest with the rest and you can return back to normal if you just ask me" The queen said. "Oh, then that's great! So should I go get my dad and Ozzy now?'' Mk said as the queen nodded. MK jumped up and ran inside the house.

After a few minutes later …..

MK's Dad ran out first followed by MK and Ozzy. "Dad! Don't step on the ground yet!''MK yelled as her dad froze on the spot almost crushing the new queen. Her dad looked down. "Oh my gosh! I'm so terribly sorry!" He apologized. "It's ok'' The queen said. "wait a minute, but why are you here alone you highness?" MK asked. "Everyone was busy so I thought that I'd give everyone a surprise by bringing you back" The queen said. "Oh" MK said. "well are all of you ready with your things?" The queen asked while looking at their entire luggage. "Yup!" everyone responded. "Well here we go!" The queen said as sparkles filled the air.

A minute later

"Whoa! Everything is so big!" MK's dad said while running around examining the area. "Dad! No Running all around the place!" MK scolded as her father stopped running. "Ye- yes Mary Kath- I mean MK!" Her father said as MK sweat-dropped. "Come, this way" The queen said as they walked.

An hour of walking later.

"Whew, your highness, you walked all the way here?'' Mk asked. "Yup" The queen said. "Aren't you tired though, you highness?'' Mk added. "Nope not one bit and you don't have to be so modest in calling me highness all the time" The queen said as MK nodded. "Well looks like we're here" The queen said.

MK's eyes shimmered. "I'm finally back" MK said happily while looking around. "Now this is where you will be staying" The queen said as she pointed to leaf house almost the size of a mansion. "This is amazing!" MK's father yelled. "DAD! You're embarrassing me!" MK said. "Oh …sorry!" Her father replied. Ozzy was jumping around happily and he was playing with the queen's dress. "Ozzy! Stop that! No kisses! I'm terribly sorry for his behavior your highness" MK said. "Oh its ok, he's very fun to be around" The queen said as she bent down and Ozzy licked her face. "YOUR HIGHNESS! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO FIND YOU EVERYWHERE!" Ronin said walking towards them with an annoyed look on his face. "Aww come on Ronin, you need to lighten up a bit, smile more!" The queen said. Ronin's eyes widened, those were the words queen Tara had said to him. "Anyways you have a meeting" Ronin said. "aww man, not another one ! That's the 4th one this week!" The queen sighed. "This time the meeting won't take very long" Ronin said. "Oh fine" The queen said. "Well I have to go to the meeting, I'll come and see how you guys are later" The queen said as she waved them goodbye. "Well we should settle down then" MK said to her father. " Ok then, me and Ozzy will set up our things first because I get that feeling you want to stroll around first." Her dad said. "Yup, I'll be back before supper" MK said as she started walking. "Hey MK!" A young dandelion girl said. "Hello" MK said as she bent down and patted the little dandelion girl's head. Then some leafmen came and had showered her with welcomes. "Hey everyone" MK said. Mub and Grub came. "Oh my gosh! MK!You're back!" Grub said as he and Mub hugged her. "Oh hey guys" MK said while wiping the slime off her sweater. "You came back especially to see me didn't you?" Mub asked as MK nodded while sweat-dropping. "By the way, you like me more than the idiot right?" Mub asked. "Hey, who are you calling an idiot?" A voice said.

Kittymagic92438 : Woah ! sorry guys, big cliff-hanger there I will be writing the next chapter soon!By the way, who might this so called "idiot" be?


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA PEOPLE! I JUST REALLY WANTED TO UPDATE THE STORY FOR ALL OF YOU! WELL HERE YOU GO!

**I Don't Own Epic **

Chapter 2

It was Nod. The leafman who MK wanted to see the most. "I missed you so much!" MK said with tears in her eyes as she ran and hugged Nod. "I missed you too" Nod said hugging her back. "wait but how come you're not a stomper right now?" Nod asked. The Queen had asked me if I wanted to come back here and of course I said yes…I wanted to see you again" MK said. Nod smiled and kissed her forehead. "You're not going to leave us again are you?" Grub asked. "Nope, I won't leave unless my mother comes, or calls me…..even though there might be reception out here" MK replied. "Otherwise, you'll be here every day?" Nod asked. MK kissed him on the cheek. "Does that answer your question?" MK asked as Nod nodded and turned red. "Do I get a kiss?" Mub asked. MK sweatdropped. "Hey, her kisses are for me only" Nod said as Mub started jabbing Nod with his eyes. "Anyways, do you have any other jobs before you spend some time with me?" MK asked as Nod's eyes widened. "I'm going to be right back!" Nod said as he kissed her and ran off. "Hey! I have an idea!" Grub said. "What is it bud?" Mub asked. "Let's go spy on him" Grub said. "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Grub said. "I don't know if it's a good id-"MK said as Grub and Mub pushed her. "H-hey !" MK said as she was being dragged off.

With Nod

"This girl apparently got here by accident and the queen is busy so she can't send her back for now, so I'm putting you on the job for taking care of her" Ronin said as Nod nodded. Ronin left. "Hey cutie" The human girl said. "Uh hi …" Nod said.

From behind a bush

"THAT LITTLE PILE OF TRASH!" Mub yelled but in a whisper. MK's heart sank a bit. "Don't worry I'm going to give him a piece of my mind" Grub said attempting to walk to Nod and that girl but was stopped by MK. "It's ok, as long as he doesn't do anything more…..I'm going back to my new house to unpack my things…" MK said with a sad expression as she walked down the path. Mub and Grub looked to each other with sad expressions on their faces. "HEY NOD!" Mub yelled. "Oh hey guys!" Nod said sounding thankful that Mub and Grub were there. "Hey, where's MK?" Nod asked. "She left" Mub said sounding like MK went back to her stomper's house. "WHAT? WHY?" Nod asked. "Sweetie! Who are these wannabies?" The girl asked in a sharp tone. "Because of that creature" Grub said angrily while pointing an eye to the girl. "STUPID SLUG ! DON'T CALL ME A CREATURE!" The girl yelled. "OK LOOK HERE GIRLY, FOR ONE, HES A SNAIL NOT A SLUG, I'M A SLUG AND HE CAN CALL YOU ANYTHING HE WANTS!" Mub yelled. "Honey! They're bullying me!" The girl whined. "Guys calm down a bit…" Nod said. "OH SO YOU'RE ON HER SIDE? FINE, THEN YOU COULD SAY GOODBYE TO MK!" Mub yelled. "Come Mub, you don't need to waste your energy and time on them, let's go" Grub said as he and Mub walked slowly down the path. The last words that Mub said scared Nod a bit.

"Who's this MK girl? Do I know her?" the girl asked. "MK is my girlfriend" Nod said. "Get a new one, like how about a girl who standing right in front of you?" The girl asked. "NO, MK is my only girlfriend, I will never betray her like that" Nod explain. "So you're saying that you like me but won't betray your girlfriend?" The girl asked as she leaned in closer to Nod. "That's not what I meant" Nod said stepping back.

With Mub and Grub

"Guy's, is it that important that you need to drag me here to ….." MK said as she saw that the girl leaned closer to Nod. "Ok, that's it…..I feel so hurt…I'm going to ….I don't even know…." MK said as she just suddenly ran off. "MK!" Mub and Grub yelled. Nod suddenly turned around to see MK running with tears in her eyes. "MK!" Nod yelled but MK did not turn back.

Kittymagic92438: Sorry for such a short chapter guys, I promise that the next one will be longer!


	3. Chapter 3

OMG SORRY GUYS ! I HAVE BEEN SOOOO BUSY LATELY BECAUSE I HAVE SUMMER SCHOOL AND DENTIST APPOINTMENTS TO GO TO ( T^T) WELL HERE ! I HOPE TO UPDATE SOON AFTER THIS CHAPTER! AND THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS!

**I do not own EPIC**

Chapter 3

MK was hiding behind some bushes, which was actually a good hiding spot. "H-how could he do this to me?" MK sobbed. "umm are you ok miss?" A voice said. MK turned around to see a dark brown haired guy. "Oh, I'm fine…." MK said wiping the tears off her eyes. "here" The leafman handed her a leaf napkin. "Th-thanks.." MK said. "No problem, anyways why were you crying?" the leafman asked. "Oh, its… nothing" MK replied. "Whenever a girl says "Nothing" it always seems like THERE IS something wrong" the leafman said as he kneeled down to sit beside her. MK told him her story. "Nod again?" the leafman asked as MK nodded. "Man, we've been friends since like a long time and guess what? He always gets in trouble and in messes" The leafman said. MK looked at him with wonder. "What's your name? My name is MK" MK said. "My name is Jackie" Jackie said while giving her a warm smile. "Hey MK!" A familiar voice said. It was Mub and Grub. "Hey Jackie! What'chu doin with my girl?" Mub asked pointing his two eyes at Jackie. "I was just cheering her up a bit" Jackie smiled. " Anyways, you feeling better now?" Grub asked. "Yeah, I think I'm going to go home now" MK said. "Are you having dinner? May we join you?" Mub quickly asked. "sure, I guess a few for mouths to feed wouldn't hurt, do you want to come Jackie?" MK asked. "Uh sure" Jackie replied.

At MK's new house

"Wow! We have quite a lot of guests today, why didn't you tell me before MK? I would have prepared a feast!" MK's father said. "Oh its ok, don't worry about us" Jackie replied. "HM, is this your boyfriend MK?" Her dad asked. MK and Jackie turned deep red. "N-no he just cheered me up when I was under a lot of stress" MK quickly replied. "Hmm I see, I see…..I'm watching you" Her dad said observing Jackie while he was serving dinner as Jackie sweatdropped while smiling. Then the doorbell rang. "Oh shoot, Dad, where's my room?" MK asked. "It's upstairs to your right, why?" MK's Dad asked. "Don't ask why, and don't open the door until you hear me shut mine!" MK said as she ran up the stairs. *SLAM* "well I guess it ok to open the door now" MK's Dad said as he opened the door and Nod rushed in. "Woah! Slow down there buddy" MK's father said. "HI, I'm Nod, Umm do you happen to know where MK is?" Nod asked. "Umm no we don't" Jackie suddenly interrupted. "Jackie? What are you doing here? With Mub and Grub too at MK's house?" Nod asked. "Oh, MK's dad invited us since we were just walking by" Grub explained. "Oh, then I'll just be leaving then" Nod said and he went out and started running. "He's gone now!" Jackie yelled as the door to MK's room clicked open as MK slowly came out of the room.

"thanks for saving me there guys" MK sighed. "Anytime" Jackie said. Soon everyone had finished eating and thanked MK's dad for the nice dinner they ate. "You come back anytime now!" MK's dad waved happily as the guests had left the house. " Come and find me anytime you need help or cheering up ok?" Jackie asked as he patted her head gently. "Um ok" MK replied as she shut the door as they left. "Is he the boy you were talking about?" MK's father asked. "N-no" MK replied. "Oh then was it the boy who charged in our house?" MK's dad asked as MK looked away. "I'm going to go to my room to get some rest" MK's sighed as she trudged up the stairs and close the door to her room gently." I sure hope she feels better soon" MK's dad said while patting Ozzy's head.

With MK

"I don't know if I should forgive him or not" MK thought while unpacking her things. "May I come in?" A sudden voice from the balcony said. "Huh?" Mk said as she turned around. It was Jackie. "Jackie? I thought you went home or something" MK said looking shocked. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you but I just wanted to say, if you need any help or support from a friend I'm here for ya" Jackie said. "Thanks Jackie" MK said while sighing. "Hey, I came all the way back here to cheer you up so I expect to see a smile on your face" Jackie said teasingly. MK laughed. "SEE? Isn't that better?" Jackie asked. "Yeah, thanks" MK said while smiling. "I meant to tell you but Grub and Mub was there so I wouldn't bother trying or I'll lose an eye because last time I checked, Nod got hit near the eye because of Mub and my eyes or too beautiful to get ruined" Jackie said while laughing. MK laughed. "Oh snap, I have to go, well see ya in the morning" Jackie said as he waved and jumped off her window balcony. "I just love the power of friendship" MK laughed and she went to bed and slept peacefully.

Kittymagic92438: Sorry guys but that's it for now ! Sorry that its extreamly short but I wanted to update quickly but don't worry the next chapter will be longer, I pinky pie promise!


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO PEOPLE! IT'S ALMOST SCHOOL SOON BUT THAT'S NOT GOING TO STOP ME FROM UPDATING THE STORY! REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRICIATED! ANYWAYS ENJOY!

**I Do Not Own EPIC!**

It was a bright and sunny morning. MK woke up and went downstairs to get breakfast. "Hello MK, did you sleep well yesterday?" MK's father asked. "I actually slept pretty well" MK said as her dad poured cereal into a bowl. "Hmm we have cereal? I thought this kind of place doesn't have any" MK said. "I brought ship loads of food here actually, they are all down in the basement for storage" MK's father said as he poured milk into the bowl and handed it to MK. "Oh I see ….thanks for the breakfast" MK said. She was eating until there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it" MK said as she got up. She opened the door to see Jackie smiling at her. "Oh hey Jackie" MK smiled. "Hey, I wanted to know if you would want to take a walk …well after you're finished eating of course" Jackie smiled. "Oh ok then take a seat anywhere" MK said walking back to her bowl of cereal. "What are you eating there?" Jackie asked glancing at the bowl of cereal. "Oh this is just cereal I eat it almost every day which makes me tired of eating this all the time" MK said taking another bite. "Would you like a bowl?" MK's dad asked. Jackie thought for a moment "sure, thanks!" Jackie said happily as MK's dad prepared another bowl and put it in front of Jackie. "Thanks" Jackie said as MK's dad nodded. "Umm what is this metal thing?" Jackie asked as he picked up a spoon and observed it. "It's a spoon, you use it to eat the cereal…I think you used it yesterday at dinner for soup" MK said. "OH RIGHT!" Jackie said while laughing. There was another knock on the door. MK got up again and opened it, it was Mub and Grub. "Hey my princess we'd thought we'd just pop by for a…what's Jackie eating? Can we have some too?" Mub asked quickly as he saw Jackie eating the cereal happily. "Why of course!" MK's dad said as he prepared 2 more bowls with cereal and milk and put in on the table. MK walked back to the table and continued eating. "Um MK ….I don't know how to use this thing ….." Grub said as the spoon slipped out of his mouth. MK sweatdropped. "Oh yeah you don't have hands…." MK said as she continued eating. "Who needs a spoon when you can just do this?" Mub said as he shoved his face into the bowl and started gulping it down. "Good idea!" Grub said as he did the same. "Hey guys, have some manners" Jackie said and he put his spoon down and gulped down the rest of the milk. He put the bowl down and everybody started laughing at him. "What? Why are all of you looking at me like that?" Jackie asked. MK took a mirror and held it up to his face. "I look like my grandpa!" Jackie laughed as everyone else laughed along with him. There was yet another knock on the door. MK got up. "I'm just about to finish and the door prevents me to do that" MK sighed as she got up and opened the door. It was the Queen. "HI! How is your stay here so far?" The queen asked. "Oh it's great, your highness" MK bowed. "I also brought along Ronin if you don't mind" The queen said as Ronin was standing beside her. "Please come in" MK said. "Oh my, more guests, would you both like a bowl of cereal?" MK's Dad asked. "Might I ask but what's Cereal?" Ronin asked. "I'm going to have to explain this all day don't I?" MK thought while sighing. MK's Dad prepared the cereal and put it on the awkwardly large table. "It's food you eat with a spoon" MK said. "What's a spoon?" The queen asked as she looked at Mub and Grub eating without a spoon. "Don't mind them your highness they don't have hands like we do so they have to eat like that" Jackie said. "You seem to know a lot about spoons and cereal" Ronin said.

"Heh, MK taught me" Jackie said. "Teach us how to use it!" The queen said happily as Jackie happily taught them. "This is so cool! By the way this is delicious!" The queen said happily was she drank the rest of her milk. "This is actually not bad, thanks for preparing this for us Professor Bomba" Ronin said as he took another bite. "You are most welcome, I'm glad you are enjoying yourselves" MK's dad said happily. "Can I have seconds please?" Grub asked. "All of you can have seconds if you want" MK's dad said as he refilled everyone's cereal bowls. The door knocked yet again. MK sighed a deep sigh as she got up and opened the door. It was Nim Galuu and Bufo. "Hey!" Nim galuu said as he entered. "Might I ask and not to be rude but why is Bufo here? I thought he allied with Mandrake…." Mub said while spitting out some cereal. "I made sure he wouldn't do it ever again, right Bufo?" The queen asked glancing at Bufo. "Yes, your highness" Bufo said. "Good then come and have some cereal!" MK's dad said as he prepared yet another 2 bowls of cereal and placed them on the table. "Well then don't mind if we do" Nim Galuu said as he and Bufo sat on the chairs. "I sure hope they don't ask what cereal is or a spoon is" MK thought. "Um might I ask how we eat this?" Bufo asked. "Darnit I shouldn't have jinxed it" MK thought. "I'll teach you!" The queen said happily as she showed them. "This is delicious!" Nim Galuu said. "Now hopefully no one else comes" MK said as she started drinking the rest of the milk until someone knocked on the door again. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I HATE IT WHEN I THINK THINGS I DON'T MEAN!" MK yelled in her thoughts as she got out of her seat and opened the door to find the girl from the day before clinging onto Nod. "Wow what a surprise, you and your girlfriend are here too please come on in" MK said in monotone. "Do you two want cereal too?" MK's Dad asked as Nod nodded as MK's dad put two bowls of cereal and milk on the table. "OMG isn't this cereal!? OMG how about I feed you since you don't know how to use a spoon?" The girl squealed while looking at Nod. "No thanks I know how to use one….." Nod said as he moved his chair farther to MK's chair. MK felt really mad as she quickly moved her chair closer to Jackie's chair. "This thing had turned into a cereal party" MK thought as she glared at the girl. The girl noticed and stuck her tongue out. MK couldn't take it anymore and slammed her fists onto the table. "OK I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR STUPID GAMES TO TORTURE ME! IF YOU DON'T BE CAREFUL I CAN KICK YOU OUT OF THIS DAMN HOUSE AND IF THAT'S NOT ENOUGH I WILL THROW YOU INTO A RIVER SO WATCH YOUR BACK BECAUSE I HAVE NO FEAR IN DOING SO! I HAVE ENDURED THIS LONG ENOUGH OF YOU ACTING LIKE YOU'RE SO DAMN INNOCENT! I HATE YOU KIND OF BRAINLESS PEOPLE!" MK yelled.

Kittymagic92438: Woah! MK finally snapped! I hope to post the next chapter A.S.A.P! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO EVERYONE! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOUR PRECIOUS REVIEWS FOR MY STORY! THEY MEAN A LOT TO ME! I WANTED TO UPDATE THIS A.S.A.P! ^.^ ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER !

**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own EPIC! **

Everyone all looked at MK in shock except for the girl who smirked. "Oh right I haven't introduced myself or said my beautiful name yet, the names Coco don't wear it out" Coco said as she stood up. "I DIDN'T ASK FOR A STINKIN INTRODUCTION, NOW LEAVE MY HOME!" MK shouted. "As you know I come from a rich family and I can ask my daddy to destroy your human house and destroy this forest to set up a mall here, oh and don't forget I can also buy your friends houses back in the human world …..I wonder where they will live after, I have streets in mind" Coco said slyly. "Y-you monster" MK mumbled. "What was that?" Coco asked. "N-nothing….please enjoy your meal….I'm going for a walk" MK said. "I can join you if you want" Jackie said. "Sure" MK said as a tear rolled down her cheek as she opened the door and walked out. "May I ask you to leave immediately?" The queen asked. "Oh what's wrong princess? Just because I scared her away doesn't mean she can get all the attention, you all care for that homely girl way too much" Coco said as she got up and flipped the table causing the cereal to spill everywhere. "GET OUT NOW!" MK's father yelled. "SHUT UP OLD MAN, IF YOU THINK YOU CAN OUT POWER ME YOU THOUGHT WRONG!" Coco yelled as she picked up a glass shard and threw it at MK's dad which hit his head causing it to bleed. "Nod! Why aren't you saying anything?!" Nim galuu shouted as he rushed to MK's dad. Nod stood there frozen.

With MK and Jackie

"umm Jackie….did you just hear a loud crash?" MK asked as Jackie nodded. MK and Jackie reached to the house to see her father lying in Nim Galuu's arms. MK's Eyes widened. "DAD!" MK screamed as she rushed to her dad. "Don't worry he will be fine, I assure you" The queen said. MK glared at Coco angrily. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAD?!" MK screamed. "Oh he told me to leave…I told him not to out power me, it's just that, that stinkin old man didn't listen….bummer" Coco said with a smile on her face. MK's blood boiled. "SLAP!" MK got slapped to the floor. "I hate you, I don't even know why you exist in the first place, just go die already!" Coco laughed. "SLAP" Jackie had slapped Coco onto the ground. "What on earth is wrong with you?" Jackie asked coldly. Coco just sat there and laughed. "I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DON'T PAY ATTENTION TO ME! DID YOU KNOW, WHEN I FIRST CAME HERE I MET MY DARLING AND I FELL IN LOVE WITH HIM AT FIRST SIGHT BUT HE KEPT ON SAYING HE HAD A GIRLFRIEND ALREADY! DO YOU KNOW THAT I ALWAYS GOT WHAT I WANT?! ITS BECAUSE I DESERVED IT! INSTEAD ALL OF HIS ATTENTION WENT TO THAT HOMELY GIRL! I AM PRETTY AND TALENTED WHILE SHE HAS NOTHING! NOTHING I TELL YOU! WOULD YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH HER I DON'T THINK SO! I HAVE FAME AND FORTUNE AS WELL!WHAT MORE COULD YOU EVER ASK FOR?! I HAVE IT ALL!" Coco screamed. Jackie smiled. "If you think you have more of everything than MK you are absolutely wrong, she has us as a family but do you have us? I don't think so and beside you can't return without the help of the queen and I don't think she'll send you back if you are going to destroy everything that's important to MK" Jackie said. "That is right, I have the power to send you back or not" The queen said coldly. Coco's eyes widened she never thought about that. "MY DADDY WILL LOOK FOR ME AND ONCE HE FINDS ME THEN HE WILL BRING THIS FOREST INTO FLAMES!" Coco shouted. "You talk to full of yourself, the queen already thought about this" Ronin said. "what do you mean?" Coco asked while glaring at the crying MK. "Look for yourself…I'm sure you have eyes to look" Mub said angrily. The queen had showed her that they used a cloned version of her and that version looked way nicer. "I don't think he'll be looking for you anytime soon judging by that" Bufo said with a smirk. "Nod! Sweetie! Help me!" Coco yelled as Nod got up and slapped her across the face. "You disgust me" Nod said with a dark aura. "Your highness may I ask that you lock her up?" Nod asked as the queen nodded. "Guards!" The queen shouted as the whole house was surrounded by guards in an instant. "Y-you can't do this to me!" Coco shouted. "Come with us madam" A guard said as she thrashed and kicked. "I SWEAR ONE DAY, YOU WILL ALL REPAY WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Coco shouted as the guards pulled her out. MK got up and slapped Nod across the face. "I….hate…you" MK mumbled as Jackie carried her father upstairs for rest. Nod's eyes widened. MK rushed outside. "Nod, might I ask but why didn't you do anything?" Ronin asked. "Please think about what you've done, I'm going to talk with MK" The queen said as she walked outside. "I-I….." Nod started but was cut off by Nim Galuu. "You have hurt MK a lot and I have a feeling that she won't forgive you" He said as Nod's eyes were filled with dread. "YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Mub said hitting Nod's eye with his eye. "You know I've have never seen MK this hurt before" Jackie said as he was walking down the stairs. Nod got up and grabbed Jackie by the collar. "Did you make MK fall in love with you?" Nod shouted. "What? NO I WAS THERE FOR HER WHEN SHE NEEDED SOME CHEERING UP BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU?" Jackie shouted. "…." Nod started. "…..exactly when she was in the most hurtful days you weren't even there for her, you didn't even check if she was ok or not" Jackie said. "SH-SHUT UP!" Nod yelled as he released Jackie's collar and ran out the door. Jackie sighed. "I have no appetite to eat the cereal off the ground now" Grub said as everyone who was still left in the room to stare at him while sighing.

With MK and the Queen

The queen sat down next to the crying MK. "You know I want you to give me some advice" The queen started. MK looked up and the queen. "W-what?" MK asked. " well I have this mini little crush that has been going on for a long time" The queen said. "Really?" MK asked wiping her tears off. "Yeah his name is Jason and we have been playing together ever since childhood" The queen said. "But I think he likes someone else so I think that I should probably just give up " The queen said. "Wait, you shouldn't give up though" MK said. "I know but it might be impossible plus if we do end up together I might not find time to spend time with him which might hurt him and I never ever want to hurt the one I love" The queen said. "She is right MK" A voice said. The queen and MK turned around…. It was QUEEN TARA?! "Q-queen Tara?" MK asked shocked. "B-but how?" The queen said. "W-we don't understand!" MK said. "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do …don't I?" Queen Tara asked as she sat down beside them. "Here's my story" Queen Tara started. "I knew I was dying and I really didn't want to since there were so many things that I didn't do yet and there was a confession that I also still didn't get a chance to do yet" Queen Tara said while blushing. "You like someone?" MK asked as Queen Tara nodded.

"yes I wanted to confess but never got the chance to so I thought since I was dying I would give this beautiful forest a new leader and I choose you because I saw the great potential you held and I knew I was going to die so I chose you to be the new heir" Queen Tara continued. "Oh you can take being a queen back since you are back, I never find the time for my own anymore, it means a lot to me and I know it's important but since I want time to confess to the guy I like I don't really want to be the queen anymore…." The queen said as Queen Tara shook her head. "I'm sorry but I don't have the power to take it back" Queen Tara smiled. "So how did you come back?" MK asked. "After I gave my powers to the new queen it was nighttime and I saw clouds up in the sky, how beautiful they were even though it was dark. Then I saw the most beautiful star, that's when I wish I could go back to the forest and live life happily again but then all of a sudden as I got closer to the star the bigger it came until I was sucked into it after that I woke up in those bushes over there and I heard you girls talk about your problems" Queen Tara said. MK smiled. "It's great to have you back your highness" The queen said. "No need to call me queen anymore, now I prefer Tara….Tara is just fine" Tara said. "Now might I ask but how is-" Tara started but was continued by MK. "Ronin?" MK laughed. Tara's face turned red. "I-I meant everyone else…." Tara said while still blushing. "Ronin is doing fine but every time I mention something about you or say something that you would say he would always turn around with sadness in his eyes so I think he cared a lot for you" The queen said. "Really? He should really lighten up a bit" Tara said while laughing as MK and the queen laughed along with her.

Kittymagic92438: Whew ! This chapter is quite long! Hahaha …..I hope you all enjoyed this …. Do all of you think it was a good idea for me to bring Queen Tara back? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter since I put quite a lot of effort into this!


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO EVERYONE! I WANTED TO UPDATE REALLY BADLY! BUT I COULD FIND THE TIME TOO SINCE I WAS REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL LATELY! I HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND BUT I WILL PROBABLY UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY SO KEEP YOUR HOPES UP! ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own EPIC! **

Chapter 6

Ronin had finished eating and had went outside to get some air as he opened the door and stood there shocked. "T-tara…." Ronin mumbled. "Oh why hello there ro-" Tara started as Ronin ran to her and embraced her in a hug. "do you know how much I missed you?" Ronin yelled. Tara's eyes widened. "umm I think it's a good idea to leave them alone for now" MK whispered as she and the queen quietly walked out. "I can't believe that you are finally back in my arms again…" Ronin said. Tara tried to release Ronin's grasp but Ronin hugged her tighter. "Umm…Ronin….I can't breathe" Tara stated as Ronin's eyes widened and let her go. "I-I'm sorry" Ronin said. "It's ok anyways I've missed you and its nice to be back in your arms again" Tara said while smiling as Ronin blushed furiously. "I-I mean….thats not what I meant" Ronin said looking down face all red. "Oh so you don't want me back in your arms again, ok then I'll just leave" Tara said as she turned around. "N-no! That's not what I meant either!" Ronin said as he grabbed her hand. "Sheesh I was only kidding, no need to be so dramatic about it" Tara laughed. "Please, stop it with those jokes, you're embarrassing me" Ronin said face still all red. Tara kissed him on the cheek. "but it's fun to tease you" Tara laughed as Ronin's face turned redder than lava flowing out of a volcano.

With MK and the Princess

"MK….I think you should talk with Nod to settle things out" The queen said. "Why do I have to talk with that jerk?" MK asked. "Because I think he had a reason to not do anything about that situation we were in" The queen said. MK looked at the queen and sighed. "ok but if he says anything that hurt me even more I am going back to my stomper house." MK said as the queen nodded. "well then see you, tell me what happens" The queen said as MK got up and started walking. She walked until she found Nod sitting on the ground but hid when she saw Jackie walk up to Nod.

With Nod

Nod was sitting on the ground drawing broken hearts with a stick. "I can't believe I've hurt her like that, I'm such a stupid person." Nod said. "I think you had a reason to not slap that girl in the face." A voice said. Nod looked up to see Jackie. "How did you know?" Nod asked looking at the ground again with sad eyes. "We all have reasons to do something that we didn't mean to do." Jackie said as he sat down beside Nod. "I'll tell you my reason then" Nod said. But Nod and Jackie didn't know that a certain orange haired girl was listening in on their conversation. "So when I was still guiding Coco around town she suddenly grabbed my hand so I asked her what's wrong…..she said that she wanted to go to MK's house and trash up everything." Nod started. "Then why didn't you tell us?" Jackie asked. "Wait I'm getting to that part" Nod said as Jackie nodded. "After she said she'd trash MK's house she threatened me saying that if I say anything during that commotion she will find MK's friends back at her stomper town and do something terrible to them and MK unless I keep my mouth shut and pretend that I'm on her side and I didn't want MK to get hurt so I didn't do anything." Nod explained. "You're so stupid!" Came a voice. "Huh?" Nod said as he and Jackie turned around. MK ran into Nods arms. "Stupid, stupid stupid!" Mk yelled with tears in her eyes. Nod hugged her back. "I'm sorry." Nod said as he gently stroked her hair. "well since you two are being all lovey dovey here I'll take my leave and Nod…don't do anything stupid to screw this up." Jackie laughed as he walked off. "So does this mean you forgive me?" Nod asked. "Of course I do" MK said wiping off her tears. Nod kissed her on the forehead. "I promise that I won't ever leave you." Nod said as tears started flowing out of his eyes as MK looked up and gently wiped the tears off his cheek. "Well do you want to take a walk around the flower field?" MK asked while smiling. "If you consider it as a date then I would love to" Nod laughed as the two walked to then flower field.

With Tara and Ronin

Tara and Ronin were walking around when Ronin stopped and grabbed her hand gently. "Hm? What's wrong?" Tara asked. Tara's Eyes widened as she felt a pair of lips on hers. Tara didn't object to it and kissed him back. A few seconds later they parted. "I-I'm so sorry Tara, I didn't mean to do that" Ronin said panically. "Why are you apologizing?" Tara asked. "For kissing you" Ronin said. "I didn't mind you know plus theres always something that I have been meaning to tell you but I just couldn't find the right time to say it" Tara said as she was blushing. "What did you want to tell me?" Ronin asked nervously face all red. "I Love You" Tara said as Ronin blushed furiously. "Do you love me back?" Tara asked as Ronin kissed her. "Does that answer your question…my princess?" Ronin asked as Tara blushed and hugged him. "Yes" Tara said smiling.

Kittymagic92438: Sorry guys that's it for now! Oh and there's one thing that I want to ask all of you…would you readers like it if Jackie and Coco had a happy ending? Maybe together with each other? Anyways Reviews and Follows are always great to receive! I'll update soon!


	7. Chapter 7

HEEY GUYS! SO RECENTLY I GOT THESE REVIEWS SAYING THAT I SHOULD DO SOMETHING ABOUT THE PARAGRAPHS AND STUFF BUT I PERSONALLY THINK ITS MY STORY AND STUFF AND I CAN DO ANYTHING THAT I WANT ABOUT IT AND SORRY IF ITS GOING A BIT TOO FAST, I'LL SLOW IT DOWN A NOTCH AND I WAS ALSO ASKED IF I LEARNED IN SCHOOL AAND YES, YES I DID THANK YOU VERY MUCH AND I ALWAYS HAVE A SAYING, IF YOU DON'T LIKE WHAT YOU READ YOU SHOULDN'T HATE IT JUST DON'T READ IT, ITS NOT LIKE IM FORCING ANYONE TO READ THIS STORY SO I WARNING YOU NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT JUST DON'T YOU DON'T HAVE TO POST A MEAN REVIEW ABOUT IT, THERE ARE SOME HATERS AND LOVERS I JUST HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT, ANYWAYS HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! OH AND BTW IF YOU ARE ASKING ME TO FIX THINGS PLEASE JUST PM ME ABOUT IT, THANKS!

**I Do Not Own EPIC !**

Chapter 7

It was almost dinner time and MK had invited Nod to eat dinner with her. "How are you feeling dad?" MK asked. "Oh I'm feeling much better now but my head is still throbbing a little." MK's Dad said. "I'll cook dinner tonight so I don't want you to come down, instead I'll come up with your dinner." MK said as her father nodded. MK took another blanket and put it on top of her father and walked out the door.

"How's your father doing?" Nod asked. "He's doing better now but he's still a little dizzy from that plate thrown at him from earlier." MK sighed. "Oh, I really do hope that he feels better soon." Nod said looking down at the table. "Yup, don't worry I have some medicine which will hopefully relax him a bit." MK said. "Medicine?" Nod asked. "It's this type of thing that you eat to help relieve pain and stuff like that." MK said as Nod nodded. "I'll give medicine to him after he eats dinner." MK sighed. "I'm still really sorry, all of this happened because of my carelessness." Nod said sadly. "You shouldn't worry about my father too much, he usually gets better in a few days." MK smiled. Nod smiled back at her.

"So anyways I'll be cooking dinner tonight, is there anything that you want in particular?" MK asked as Nod thought for a moment. "Well there's nothing in particular that I want so would you choose?" Nod asked. MK tapped her head for a moment. "I'll see what I have to prepare then." Mk said as she looked around the cabinets for something to make. She looked around for a while until she found some curry powder and carrots. "Hmm I think this will do nicely." MK thought as she grabbed a pot and put it on the stove. She poured water into it and then the curry powder and turned on the stove. "Hmm we'll need some kind of dish that would mix well with the curry…" MK though as she saw the bag of rice in a corner. "That's it!" MK said happily.

(Me : now I'm guessing you readers are thinking "they have electricity?" yes they do, they use solar energy since Mr. Bomba installed solar panels above his house and where does he have the money to

get solar panels? He creates them. Hope this explains If any of you were wondering)

After MK was finished cooking the rice and curry she put a reasonable amount on each plate and set two plates on the table. "Woah, this looks delicious." Nod said happily. "Thanks, now I'm just going to go upstairs to give my dad his dinner." MK said as Nod nodded and picked up the spoon and starting eating. "This is so good, I could eat his every day." Nod said cheerfully. MK picked up one of the plates of curry and rice and carried it upstairs.

MK knocked on the door to her father's room and heard a "come in" and opened the door with one hand while balancing the plate on the other hand. "Hey dad, here's your dinner." MK said as she put the plate of curry on the table and walked up to her dad and sat him up in a position where he could eat. "Thanks MK" Her dad said. "No problem, I could do it every day if want, I cant just let you do all the work you know." MK said as she carried the plate and set it gently on his lap. MK's dad smiled at her. "You've become so responsible….I'm proud of you." MK's dad said as MK smiled. "Thanks Dad" MK said. "Now I think you should eat dinner now too so you run along now." MK's Dad said as MK nodded. "Call me if you need anything ok?" MK asked. "Will do" Mk's dad said as she left the room and went downstairs.

MK came downstairs to find that Nod had already finished. "Woah, that was fast" MK said as she sweatdropped. "Sorry it was really good and I kind of ate a bit too fast." Nod said sheepishly as MK laughed. "Then do you want seconds?" MK asked as Nod's eyes sparkled. "Really? You mean I can have more?" Nod asked excitedly. "Yep" MK said as she took his plate and refilled it. "Here" Mk said as she gently put the plate down in front of Nod. MK sat down on her chair and started eating. A few minutes later Nod had finished while MK was only finished eating half of hers. "Don't eat too fast or you'll choke" MK said as Nod nodded sheepishly.

Half an hour later MK had finally finished eating. "You eat really slow." Nod laughed as MK blushed. "At least I don't eat like Mub and Grub." MK laughed. "They may be a slug and a snail but they eat like there's going to be no more food left." Nod laughed. MK laughed along.

Nod looked at the clock, it was late and he needed to get back. "I have to go now, I loved dinner today and I can't wait to see what else you can make." Nod smiled. MK smiled back. "You are one hungry bear, and ok I'll see what I can prepare next time." MK Laughed as she greeted Nod out the door.

MK went upstairs to check on her father again. She opened the door to his room to find him sound asleep with an empty plate on the table. MK kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight dad." MK smiled as she took the plate off the table, closed the lights and softy closed the door behind her. Ozzy ran up to her and barked playfully as MK was making the shush motion. Ozzy looked at her with his tongue sticking out playfully. MK went downstairs with Ozzy following behind. She put the dishes in the sink.

"I'll wash these dishes tomorrow." MK sighed. "I'm just going to go to bed now" MK said tiredly as she marched upstairs with Ozzy following her everywhere she went. She went to the washroom, brushed her teeth and climbed into bed. She looked down at Ozzy who was smiling happily at her. "Ok then you can sleep next to me tonight." MK said as she picked Ozzy up and set him down beside her. A few moments later MK drifted off to sleep.

Kittymagic92438 : Sorry guys but that's it for now! I hope to update soon!


	8. Chapter 8

HOLA EVERYONE! IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LAST SATURDAY I WAS SUPER BUSY! I HAD A LOT OF PROJECTS I NEEDED TO DO T^T ANYWAYS HERES THE CHAPTER! ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own EPIC! **

Chapter 8

MK woke up to a bright and early morning. She rubbed her eyes and opened them to find Nod right up to her face. "WOAH" MK yelled as Nod jerked back and fell over by surprise. "H-how on earth did you get into my room?!" MK yelled. "Oh, heh sorry your Balcony window was opened." Nod said sheepishly. MK glared at him. Nod looked at her and turned red. "Don't worry I didn't do anything to you." Nod blushed. MK sighed. "Just don't do it again anyways get out, I need to change." MK Sighed as Nod nodded and left the room.

After MK finished changing she went downstairs.

MK noticed her father cooking bacon and eggs. "Yes! We get Bacon and Eggs!" MK smiled as her father smiled back. "I wasn't sure on what to cook so I thought a basic meal would just settle for it." MK's father said as he smiled. "Umm sorry to interrupt but what's Bacon and Eggs?" Nod Asked. "It's like….. ok I don't know how to explain but it tastes good." MK said. "Oh" Nod replied.

The Breakfast was finished cooking

"Here, Enjoy." MK's Dad said as he set the plates down on the table. "By the way, how's your head feeling dad?" MK asked. Mk's Dad sat down. "I feel much better now, thanks MK." MK's dad smiled. "What's this yellow thing in the middle?" Nod asked poking at the yolk. "It's called the yolk of the egg, try it." MK said. Nod used the knife and tried to cut it but the yolk burst and poured out. "Did I break it?" Nod asked worriedly. "Well I usually do that, you can still eat it though." MK said as Nod nodded. Nod took the fork and started using it to eat the egg. He took a bit and his eyes glittered. "This is amazing!" Nod said almost spitting a bit of egg out. "I'm glad you like it…..but try the crispy Bacon, it tastes the best." MK said as she bit the bacon. Nod took the bacon and ate it. Nod started to cry. MK and her father sweat dropped. "Nod….why are you crying?" MK asked. "This tastes too good to be true….." Nod said as tears were streaming down his face. MK and her father laughed.

They were soon finished eating

"Now you kids go out and have fun with your friends, I still have some things I need to do." MK's Dad said as MK and Nod nodded and left the house.

"So I'm guess you're wondering what's on the menu for breakfast tomorrow." MK laughed as Nod blushed. "Does that make me seem like a free loader?" Nod asked. "No, of course not! You just want to see what we "stompers" eat like so I wouldn't blame you for wondering." MK laughed as Nod Sighed in relief. "I actually don't know what we're going to have tomorrow but let's wait for tomorrow." MK smiled as Nod smiled back.

Nod and Mk were walking happily until the queen approached them with a girl who looked about the same age as MK.

"Uh Oh" MK and Nod thought in unison.

"Oh come on guys cheer up a bit!" The queen said. "But after what happened I don't think I want to know what's going to happen next." MK sighed. "Now, now I'm pretty sure she's nice, she also came from the stompers world but I'm leaving her to you this time MK." The queen smiled. "M-me?" Mk asked pointing to herself. "Yup, I'm leaving her with you." The queen replied. "How do you keep bringing people into this forest?" Nod asked. The queen looked down sheepishly. "I'm learning to not but it takes time…..oh! I know! I'll ask Tara! She'll help me! Anyways gotta jet! Take care of her!" The queen said as she rushed off. "It's like every week she brings someone, she needs to calm down with her practicing." MK sighed as Nod Nodded in agreement.

The girl had straight long black hair and dark brown eyes and she had head phones around her neck.

(Me : Ok guys I know I'm going to fast but this character is the last OC character I'm going to put in this story I promise and the last time I'm going fast so please accept my apologies this once)

"Well she was in a hurry." Nod said as MK nodded in agreement. "Anyways nice to meet you, I'm MK and he's Nod." MK smiled. The girl didn't say anything but just stare at the ground. "What's your name?" MK asked gently. "…Luna…." The girl replied. MK smiled. "Nice to meet you Luna!" Nod smiled. Luna didn't say anything. "Well how about we walk around?" Mk suggested as Luna nodded.

They were walking down the path until MK saw Jackie

MK waved and shouted. "Jackie!" shouted as Jackie turned around and smiled. "Hey!" Jackie shouted back. Everyone ran up to him. "Hey MK and Nod, how's it goin?" Jackie asked. "The queen brought back yet another person from the Stompers world." Nod explained. "She seriously needs to stop." MK sighed. Jackie looked at Luna. "Well nice to meet you Luna! You can call me Jackie!" Jackie said as he smiled at her. Luna still stared at the ground. "She's a bit shy." MK said. "It's ok I understand." Jackie said. "Oh yeah what's that?" Jackie asked pointing to Luna's Head phones. "Oh they're-" MK started but was cut off by Jackie. "If you don't mind I would like an answer from her." Jackie said as he gave a warm smile to her. "Suits you." MK said.

Kittymagic92438: Sorry guys but that's it for now, sorry it was short but I need to study for school. Hope you guys like it so far and sorry for being fast again T^T I can't help it but I'll try my best to improve!


	9. Chapter 9

OMG IM SORRY GUYS I TOTALLY FORGOT TO UPDATE BUT I UPDATED NOW! OMG IM SO SORRY! ANYWAYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! THIS TIME IM GOING TO TRY WRITING THIS IN ANOTHER WAY

**I Do Not Own EPIC! **

Chapter 9

"Hmm well do you want to come with me or do you want to go with Jackie?" MK smiled at Luna. Luna walked behind MK.

"Well it looks like she wants to follow you, if she wants to see me she can always come and find me." Jackie laughed as he walked off. Nod Spoke.

"I think I have guard duty with him…I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead and ran off with Jackie.

"Well since they're busy, what do you want to do?" MK asked. Luna still didn't speak. "How about we go to my house to watch a movie or something?" MK suggested. Luna gave a small nod.

They were soon at MK house

MK was looking through some DVD's. She threw CD's everywhere trying to pick out which Movie to watch. She glanced over at Luna who was looking at the copy of Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief.

"OMG I totally love that movie!" MK cheered happily. "But I love the books way better since there's more that happens in the books than the movie." MK explained. Luna kept silent. "Did you see the movie before? Or read any of the books before?" MK questioned. Luna shook her head no. "Great! Then you will love this movie!" MK cheered.

The movie started. MK cheered. She loved this movie so much that she at least watched it 20 times before. She loved the book series so much she read it 19 times before. Luna glanced at MK with an emotionless face then back at the movie.

After the movie was over MK stretched her legs out and yawned. "I loved that movie! Even though I've watched it like 20 times." MK laughed. "Did you enjoy that?" MK asked. Luna smiled a bit. "I'll take that as a yes then." MK smiled.

There was a knock on the door

MK got up but Luna got up and walked towards the door. "Oh….ummm, thanks!" MK said. Luna opened the door to find Jackie smiling down at her.

"Hey! Me and Nod just finished Guarding duty so we thought we'd stop by to see how things were going." Jackie smiled. Luna's cheeks turned slightly pink. MK spoke from the couch.

"Oh, Hey Guys! Come in! We just finished watching a movie!"

"What's a movie?" Nod asked. "Is it some kind of food?"

MK laughed while Luna stiffened. "No Silly it's not food." MK laughed. "How about I let you explain Luna?" MK smiled.

Luna looked nervous. Jackie smiled at her. "Don't worry Nod won't bite." Jackie laughed.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean!?"

Everyone laughed. Luna spoke.

"A movie is basically a story that is made into a film which had people in real life in it." Luna explained. Nod and Jackie's heads looked like they have a light bulb above them.

"Ohhh I see!" Jackie laughed. "Thanks for explaining it to us!"

Luna looked down and flushed a bit

"Can we watch a movie then?" Nod pleaded. MK thought about it for a moment.

"Sure, but what do we watch?"

Nod glanced at the DVD's scattered on the floor and noticed TRON Legacy and picked it up.

"Oh, I see you've noticed that movie….. Well I guess its ok?" MK put a finger on her chin. "Ok then I'll put it in the DVD Player." MK put the DVD in the DVD Player.

The movie loaded as they began to watch. After a while of sitting on the couch Jackie fell asleep but on Luna's shoulder. Luna flushed but quickly got up waking Jackie up. "Oh sorry I guess I fell asleep, sorry about that." Jackie sleepily got up. Nod took this opportunity to stick a foot out and tripped Jackie causing him to fall face flat on the floor.

Nod laughed uncontrollably. "Nod! That was mean!" MK helped Jackie up. "Haha…sorry buddy." Nod laughed.

Kittymagic92438: Sorry for such a short chapter! Anyways I'd like to thank Keep Calm and Be Ninja for telling me about the Said correction things I appreciate the help! I hope to update soon!


	10. Chapter 10

HELLO DEAR READERS HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ENJOY, SORRY IF I MADE A FEW MISTAKES HERE AND THERE, I HAVE A LOT OF ART ASSIGNMENTS TO HAND IN AND STUFF AND TESTS TO DO SO I'VE BEEN PRETTY STRESSED LATELY BUT WHEN I HAVE SOME FREE TIME ON SATURDAYS I CAN UPDATE FOR YOU GUYS! HOPE YOU ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own EPIC! **

Chapter 10

They got some Ice for the bump on Jackie's forehead. Nod looked at the bump again and laughed a bit under his breath. MK shoved him in the rib with her shoulder.

"That was mean you know." MK glared at Nod.

"Hey, I said I was sorry."

"Sorry is not going to cut it."

MK handed the ice over to Luna. It felt really cold on her warm hands.

"Can you please put the ice pack on his head and softly dab it on the bump? I need to punish Nod here." MK grabbed one of his ears and dragged him out of the door.

Luna nervously held the ice pack in her hands and walked over to Jackie who was lying down on the couch with his eyes closed. Luna bent over and put the ice pack on his head and gently dabbed it on his head as gentle as she could. Jackie woke up startled. Luna jumped a bit.

"That's actually really cold." Jackie laughed.

Luna ignored his question and continued dabbing the ice on his head.

With MK

MK had just given Nod a big lecture.

MK looked at the leaves fall off the tree to try and think of an idea to punish Nod. But she turned around to find Nod gone.

"Great! Where did he go?!"

MK saw a little tremble in the bushes. So she picked up a middle sized rock and threw it at the bushes.

"OUCH!"

"Come out….NOW." MK warned.

Nod stepped out with a black eye. MK's eyes widened.

"Did I put a bit too much force?" MK asked as Nod nodded. \

"Ya think?"

"Well I was gonna make you do 3 laps around the whole forest…but this punishment is good enough for now." MK crossed her arms.

MK walked back into the house to see Luna sleeping quietly on Jackie's shoulder. Jackie was sleeping on Luna's head.

"Aw, isn't that cute?" MK walked towards them.

"Hey! The bump on his forehead got smaller!" Nod joked earning a whack on the head from MK.

Nod rubbed his head. "I wonder how they got in that position anyways."

***Flashback***

"It looks like MK is giving the lecture of a lifetime." Jackie pointed to the window. Luna nodded. The bag of ice had all melted and turned into water.

"You know you don't have to stand all the time, come and sit." Jackie patted on the seat next to him as Luna sat down beside him.

Luna yawned. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night due to the owls hooting every now and then. Jackie noticed that she looked very sleepy.

"Why don't you take a nap? You look very tired. I'll wake you up in a bit."

Luna nodded and put her head against the back of the sofa. After a while she drifted off to sleep. She shifted around and stopped on Jackie's shoulder. It was pretty quiet except for hearing MK lecture Nod faintly in the back so then Jackie's eyes drooped and he also fell asleep but on her head.

***Flashback Ended* **

"Should we just leave them like that?"

"Yeah I don't think we should wake them up yet." MK said as Nod agreed.

It was 7:00 pm. MK yawned. She was really tired because of the lecture she just gave.

Nod noticed. He grabbed her hand and walked towards the second couch and sat down on it. MK sat down with questioning eyes. Nod put his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

MK smiled and put her head on his.

After a while MK's dad entered the house with some things he got in the town. He looked at everyone sleeping a smiled.

"I remember when I used to be so young."

He put the things he brought down on the table quietly and went upstairs.

He came back down with two blankets and put them over the young couples and walked to the kitchen to cook dinner.

Kittymagic92438: Sorry for such a short chapter guys and time was running out so I couldn't really do a long chapter but I will make it long for the next one, I promise! Anyways I'd like to sincerely thank you guys for the awesome reviews and follows!


	11. Chapter 11

HELLOO! HERES THE UPDATE OF EPIC! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! OH AND I WISH I COULD UPDATE EVERYDAY BUT SCHOOL IS BEING A BAD EGG SO I CANT REALLY UPDATE EVERYDAY T^T BUT I CAN STILL UPDATE EVERYDAY! ANYWAYS HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!

**I Do Not Own EPIC! **

Chapter 11

Luna was the first to wake up; it was 6:00 a.m. in the morning. She rubbed her eyes. Luna looked down to see Jackie's head on her lap. Luna blushed and tried to get up but she saw how peacefully he was sleeping and didn't move. Luna sighed and looked outside the window to see the sun rising up.

After a few minutes later Jackie's eyes opened. He woke up and the first person he saw was Luna looking down calmly at him. Jackie's eyes widened as he quickly got up but his head collided with Luna's.

"Oww….that hurt you know….." Luna rubbed her head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, here let me grab some ice and help you." Jackie got up and walked over to the fridge and got out an ice pack. He quietly walked over to Luna.

He gently dabbed the ice pack on her head.

"It doesn't really hurt that much, that I need ice…." Luna thought but kept quiet about it.

Jackie noticed Luna staring at him and met his face with hers. Their faces were pretty close to each other's. Luna blushed and turned her head. Jackie chucked and a tint of blush appeared on his face.

"M-My head is feeling better now…..thanks." Luna said as Jackie smiled gently at her and walked over to the fridge to put the ice pack back.

When he walked back he noticed twos permanent markers on the dinner table. MK's father must've left it out when he was busy labeling Leafmen equipment. Jackie smiled eerily as he took the permanent marker and walked back to Luna.

"Hey Luna."

"Yes?" Luna asked.

"I know what Marker meant but what does permanent stand for?" Jackie pointed out the word permanent on the marker.

"Oh it means that it lasts for a really long time or maybe it lasts forever even." Luna replied.

Jackie smiled and ruffled her hair gently.

"How about we pull just a teeny prank?" Jackie laughed.

Luna looked at him and realized what he meant. She smirked and nodded.

"I'll do Nod and You'll do MK." Jackie handed her a marker and they started drawing on Nod and MK's faces.

When they were finished Jackie asked Luna to hide the permanent markers as she quickly ran to the window; opened it and threw the markers out and walked back to Jackie.

"Now let's quickly head on out of here."

Luna nodded as they quickly left the house.

**About 2 hours later Nod and MK woke up**

MK and Nod still had their eyes closed. MK walked upstairs sleepily to the washroom. MK brushed her teeth and combed her hair with her eyes closed. She was still very sleepy. Once she was finished she walked outside with her eyes nearly open.

Nod walked into the washroom next and got ready the same way MK did except he didn't have to brush his hair how MK did with hers. He walked out the washroom.

They went downstairs to see MK's Dad cooking breakfast. There was a note on the glass table. It read : Hey Guys when you're ready me and Luna have a big breakfast for you! Come to the Leafheart Café in the town square!

"Hey dad, we won't have breakfast today, Jackie wrote a note saying he'll treat us to a meal." MK said as he father turned back to look at her.

He wanted to laugh but held it in.

"Oh ok, then me and Ozzy will eat together." MK's Dad smiled almost about to break.

"Ok then thanks dad! See you later!" MK and Nod waved as they left the door.

As soon as the door closed MK's dad burst out laughing.

"MY,MY, the kids these days sure are amusing."

**Outside**

Nod and MK were hold hands while walking. But for some reason whenever a person walked by them, that person/ people started to laugh.

"Why is everyone laughing at us?" MK felt nervous.

Nod turned looked at MK for a minute and burst out laughing. MK saw Nod's face and also burst out laughing.

"W-why is your face like that?!" MK looked like her face was all red from the laughing.

"Yours too"

"Haha…..wait WHAT?" MK shouted as she looked in a nearby puddle on the ground.

MK screamed.

"We need to get this washed off! I look like Doug Dimmadome Owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome!" MK screamed.

"Who?"

"This character in a TV show I used to watch!"

"Oh"

MK grabbed a dew drop from a leaf and tried using it to rub it off but it wouldn't work.

"OH MY GOD, don't tell me that this is PERMANENT MARKER?!" MK was spazzing out as Nod took her shoulders.

"Calm down! I'm pretty sure there's a way to get it off." Nod said calmly looking into MK eyes.

MK looked at him but she can't help but laugh a bit.

Nod didn't notice because he was staring intently at her.

"I think I know did this….." MK said angrily.

"Yep, I have a feeling I know who as well."

MK and Nod quickly rushed back to the house.

MK took out a piece of paper, and wrote furiously on it. She rolled it up and asked Nod to call his Bird to deliver the letter.

The bird soon came; took the letter and flew off. MK glanced at the bird; she could've swore she saw the bird chuckle a bit.

**With Jackie and Luna**

Jackie and Luna were sitting at the café as a bird flew up to them with the letter.

"My,my whats this ?" Jackie questioned as he unrolled the piece of paper.

It read : WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU GUYS DO TO MY FACE?! I LOOK LIKE FREAKIN DOUG DIMMADOME OWNER OF THE DIMMSDALE DIMMADOME! EVERYONE STARTED LAUGHING AT ME AND NOD! YOU'D BETTER HAVE AN EXPLAINATION FOR THIS! AND YOU'D BETTER FIND A WAY TO GET IT OFF!

"We'll this was fun while it lasted, anyways there is a way to remove it isn't there?" Jackie laughed as Luna Nodded.

They both smiled at each other knowing that this prank was a success.

Kittymagic92438: Sorry guys but that's it for now! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And thanks again for the awesome reviews!


End file.
